


Delta

by Abriluno



Category: Original Work
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Lolicon, Muerte de personaje, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abriluno/pseuds/Abriluno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ella era la cuarta y tal vez la predilecta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delta

**Author's Note:**

> Relato lolicon (niña x adulto), si no te gusta esta temática mejor no leas. De todos modos no describe escenas explícitas.

— ¡Bravo!— Hubo de exclamar alzándose repentinamente tras la presentación.

Báculo en mano la doncella observaba la regordeta silueta del exaltado observador. Con su carita sonrojada y largas trenzas doradas que recorrían y enmarcaban la femineidad insipiente. Chispeantes orbes que se ocultaron tras un grueso cortinaje de pestañas y la ira friéndose, burbujeando en el interior.

Alegre y sencilla avanzó para terminar sentada al costado de esas piernas rollizas. Elevó la mirada, él en ella la mano apoyó. Le obligó a mirarle. Los labios sonrojados de la muchacha temblaron para terminar en media sonrisa.

— Ya eres toda una mujer, mi querida Delta 

Delta, “la cuarta”, la cuarta muchachita usurpada del seno materno para criarla y utilizarla como mejor le placiera. Ella jadeó cuando él introdujo dedos en su boca.

El Adulto alternó caricias bajando por el cuello de la muchacha.

Evitando sus cariños sonrió coqueta y se reclinó en el suelo con el cabello desparramado, expectante por lo que aquel haría, extendió el báculo y se lo ensartó en el vientre antes de acercársele para besar su mejilla.

— Gracias papá 

De su cabellera una cuerda sacó para asfixiarlo.

No, ya no era tan niña como él pensaba.


End file.
